It's Better To Lose This Bet
by Mari Boo
Summary: What happens when Mari loses a bet to Lin... **SMUT CONTENT** You have been warned


_**I don't even know where this inspiration came in… my dirty little mind… **_

_**I don't own Ghost Hunt…because if I did Lin would never be at the office….for certain reasons…**_

Marissa couldn't believe this was happening; Lin had her pinned down on his bed. They had been in his office discussing Naru's affection with Mai. Stupidly, she bet they wouldn't become a couple due to his cold demeanor. Lin however proved otherwise, knowing she would be wrong he promised a special surprise if she won, but if he won he'd use the special surprise on her.

When she found out she lost, he chuckled and brought her here, to his apartment. She realized what the surprise was…but she wanted this surprise for the longest time now.

She gasped as he bit down lightly on her neck, drawing her from her thoughts. She arched her back, pushing herself into Lin's chest. She was blushing darkly, and he took notice. He bit her again in the same place. This time he earned a moan, she blushed more. Lin smirked.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted this." Lin whispered into her ear huskily as he began lifting her lavender sweater up. She placed her hands on his stopping him momentarily.

"Lin...you will be gentle with me won't you?" She asked seriously, her eyes looked over him pleadingly. He stopped and rubbed her cheek with one hand holding hers with the other.

"Of course I will be my love. Will you please trust me with your first time?" He kissed her head softly. She nodded and he removed her sweater completely. He went for her bra, but she stopped him.

"Not so fast baby." She spoke seductively, it shocked him for a moment but he regained his senses when he felt Mari undoing his tie. She then unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Mari pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, but he wanted more. He pushed her down onto the bed and ravished her lips. She whined as he pulled away, he reached again to remove her bra again and he succeeded. He gently massaged her breast as he leaned down and suckled on her nipple. Her hands became tangled in his hair, unable to stop the moan coming from her now swollen lips.

""L-Lin…"

She let out that little moan fueling his passion. He knew it wouldn't be much longer until his manhood became too large for its cage. He gently pulled her jeans off that were long forgotten with his own black slacks somewhere on the floor nearby. She felt a tingling between her legs and it felt like a seeping liquid.

"Lin I feel weird, down there." He looked down seeing her panties had a wet spot.

"Perfect." He said sliding his underwear off. She gasped at how large it was and she held on tighter.

"Is this going to be painful Lin?" She was shaking.

"Just a bit, but I will make it as comfortable as I can and you will get used to it" He kissed her again slipping his hand on one side of her panties pulling them down. Then he just ripped them off and threw them against the wall.

"Sorry about that." He smirked, she just giggled as he put his manhood at her opening. Lin grabbed her hand and held it to his now bare chest. She was shocked to feel that his heart was beating loudly within his chest. _"I feel like my heart is about to burst. And he feels just the same." _She thought.

He slipped it in slowly making her tense; he then pushed the rest in quickly. Tears streamed down her face. It was killing him to stay still for such a long time, but he didn't want to hurt her more than he already did. He whispered sweet nothings to her and kissed her softly. She slowly opened her eyes and nodded; telling him he could move. He started slowly at first, but she begged and pleaded for him to go faster. Her moans and yelps fueling his lust.

"Don't stop!" She screamed and he wasn't going to until he felt her orgasm. He went faster then her back started arching and she moaned more. Her body was closing up on him. She was about to burst when it climaxed and her body shuttered and she felt him release hot seed inside her. She dug her nails into his back feeling a wave of lust. She kissed him, covering up his grunts. Lin collapsed on top of her. Their bodies slick with sweat.

He wiped the tears from her face and whispered softly to her.

_**"Marissa. Don't let anyone else touch you. All you have to do is choose me. I love you..." **_He passionately kissed one last time before she rested her head on his chest.

Lin wrapped his arms around his lover making her feel just as safe as he does with her.

_**"I love you too, Lin ..."**_ She mumbled sleepily. And with that, the both fell into a peaceful slumber…

_**And that was my very first smut that I wrote on my own… **_


End file.
